


Nightwalker

by Aweebwrites



Series: Nightwalker AU [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blood Drinking, Car Accidents, Character Death, Temporary Character Death, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Jay should really learn not to speed...





	Nightwalker

“Jay’s a little late, isn’t he?” Cole says once Kai walked up next to him out in the training yard at the Monastery, the equipment put away for the day.

“He’s not usually late…” Kai says with a frown. “Especially since he’s just visiting his parents…”

“Maybe we should go look for him. It’s getting dark…” Cole suggesting, noticing the sky turning orange.

“We can’t exactly do that. He has the only vehicle not in the shop…” Kai reminded him.

“Crap. That idiot better have not gotten himself into any trouble…” Cole huffed, crossing his arms.

He was trying to act casual but Kai knew he was just as worried as he was.

“Dinner is ready.” They glanced behind them to see Zane taking off another of his countless floral aprons.

“Let’s go.” Kai says, patting Cole’s shoulder before they both headed in.

“No word from Jay?” Zane asked Kai as he walked beside him.

“Nothing yet. Let’s just hope it’s his parents holding him back…” Kai whispered, taking his seat next to Nya.

__________________

Jay groaned as he came to, his ears ringing and his head throbbing. And what was that god awful taste in his mouth? He sat up slowly, noticing that his body was pretty sore.

“Ugh… What happened?” He groaned, holding his head.

He looked around, noticing that there was sand everywhere. The desert? Why was he out here? Where are the others? He heard a snap and quickly spun around- only to gawk at the mess of twisted metal that looked suspiciously like the Earth Driller.

Cole’s gonna be sooo mad!

He froze, realising something. The Earth Driller was completely totaled, the front was an utter mess, smashed into a large, sandy boulder. There was no way he could have survived that! Did he jump out? He got to his feet and spotted the tracks in the sand smeared with a sickening amount of blood to… Where he was standing. Someone dragged him out of that wreckage. But- He was completely fine!

“This doesn’t make sense!” Jay yelled, a little freaked out now. “Ok, ok. Let me stop and think. How do I crash?” He mumbled to himself, thinking back.

That’s right. He was leaving his parents’ place after an over extended visit. He was jamming to Cole’s tunes, speeding down the empty road- why did he think speeding was a good idea?- When… Someone walked into the road! He remembered swerving violently to not run them over and the headlights showed that massive boulder then nothing. No… Not nothing… He remembers being in a lot of pain, thinking he was going to die and then…

Someone tore into the side of the Earth Driller… With their bare hands. He thinks he passed out from the pain but when he came to, he was laying on the ground with someone hovering over him. He blacked out again and now just woke up. He reached up and touched his shoulder that felt weird, pulling his hand away immediately once he felt coagulated and hardened blood.

“Gross…” He grimaced, looking at his hand that had light smears of blood on it.

Now that he looked at himself, his gi was in shreds around his arms and legs. The stomach and chest area had a few major and minor rips too. And every visible part of him was covered with blood. Ok. Priorities: something freaky happened to him and he wasn’t too keen to stick around any longer trying to figure out just what. He could walk back to his parents’ place and give them a heart attack looking like he did or, he could start the trek back to the Monastery and give his friends a fright.

They were likely to take the news better.

And so, Jay began speed walking away from the scene of the accident as fast as he could, heading towards the Monastery, the stars keeping him company.

___________

When he finally made it back, it was with confusion looking down at the very long, hiding steps down. Usually, he would feel tired just looking at it but here he was, having speed walked and climbed all the way to the Monastery without being slightly winded, without breaking a sweat!

“I hope Zane can explain what’s going on…” He murmured before pushing the- usually very heavy but now light- gates opened.

“Jay!” He grinned to see his family suited up and ready to look for him it appears.

“Wait- what happened to you? You’re hurt?” Nya asked, looking him over.

“I was.” Jay says, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “Something really weird happened earlier…”

“Does it explain why your eyes are reflective?” Zane asked and now that he was paying attention, they were all looking at him warily.

“Reflective?” Jay whispered, reaching up to touch under his eyes. “I don’t know for sure- look, let me just tell you guys what happened.” He says and they nodded.

“So I was driving the Earth Driller back from my parents when someone walked into the road. I had to swerve out of the way since I was going too fast and I crashed. Earth Driller? Totaled-”

“You wrecked my Driller?!” Cole yelled and Jay hushed him.

“That isn’t even the craziest part! I was pretty hurt! Like, not gonna make it hurt and someone ripped open the door with their bare hands and pulled me out. I blacked out from the pain but when I woke up, I was all healed!” He yelled and Sensei Wu approached, looking him over with a hum.

“Can you recall what the person looked like?” Wu asked him.

“No. But they had long hair. Probably a girl. I’m not sure. They never actually spoke and they were gone when I came to.” Jay says, thinking back.

“This is the reason why you shouldn’t shouldn’t speed.” Zane lectured, torn between smacking him upside the head and hugging him tight.

“I’m just glad you’re alive.” Kai says, relieved.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Cole grinned as they walked over to where he was.

“I would hug you but you’re making the rest of me turn green.” Lloyd says with a grimace at all the carnage he was covered in still.

“Take a bath so I can kick your ass for being so reckless.” Nya ordered, looking him over with a grimace.

“Alright, alright. I need one anyway. Imagine how it all feels.” Jay says then shuddered before heading into the Monastery, grimacing at the feeling of dried and partially dry blood all over.

“What do you think happened Sensei?” Nya asked as said Sensei watched him go.

“I cannot say for sure without further inspection.” Wu says, stroking his beard in thought.

“For now, I’m just glad someone saved him.” Kai says quietly before heading in after him.

They all shared a look before heading in too.

______________

“Huh. I’m still thirsty…” Jay says with a frown after finishing his 10th bottle of water.

“Drinking more water isn’t recommended. Your cells will start to explode.” Zane advised from the couch, watching him.

They all were. While they had no doubt this was their Jay (each of them casually tested him without him realising it) but they don’t know for sure what was done to him… Or what he was made into.

“I guess.” Jay says, looking over the bottle before dumping it. “I guess this has something to do with- ow!” He yelped, cutting himself off and everyone went on alert.

“My pongue!” He yelled, sticking out his bleeding tongue.

“Motormouth. Your tongue can’t keep up.” Cole huffed, patting his back as he walked by.

“I’m no- huh?” Jay was confused.

“What is it?” Kai asked from beside Zane.

“My tongue… It’s all healed.” He says after rubbing it against his teeth. “And since when did I have fangs?” He whispered, reaching up to prod it before wincing and pulling back his cut finger.

He watched as a drop of blood rolled down his finger, his eyes fixed on the small puncture wound that healed before his eyes.

“Cool! Super healing!” He grinned, his fangs glinting as he did.

“I wonder what other surprises you have for us.” Lloyd commented, resting his chin in his palm.

_______________

“Jay! Jay get up already!” Jay groaned as he rolled over on his bed, pulling the sheets up over his head even further, trying to block Cole’s thunderous voice. “Jay! For the love of-” Angry footsteps sounded but Jay was too groggy to care.

“Jay. Get up. You need to take us to where you crashed the Earth Driller.” Cole says irritably as he tapped his foot impatiently.

“Fine! JEEZE!” Jay yelled, throwing the sheets back and hissing at the brightness of day. “Ow, bad idea…” He groaned, rubbing his eyes.

He then slid out of bed, yawning as he kept rubbing his eyes.

“M’ thirsty…” He mumbled, dragging his feet to the bathroom, Cole watching him go with a wary expression.

He actually hissed. Like cat hiss.

_I should let Sensei Wu know…_

______________

“Where’s Jay?” Zane asked once Cole walked out to where everyone else was.

“On his way out. He actually hissed earlier. Like cat hiss.” Cole told them and Wu hummed in consideration.

“Alright. I’m here.” Jay says as he walked towards the door, wearing one of Kai’s sunglasses to stave off the light burning his eyes.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing in my shades?!” Kai yelled at him as he stepped out.

“Cool it hot hea-” Jay reared back suddenly, hissing as he scrambled back into the shade, his hands red and severely irritated.

“What the heck?!” Kai yelled as they all rushed over to him.

“Jay, are you ok?” Nya asked as Jay looked at his burnt hands that were already regenerating in horror, the sunglasses sliding off his face.

“Yeah… But I think I figured out what that person did to me.” He says, looking up at them with red, slitted eyes.

__________________

“Vampire. Are you kidding me?” That was Kai, pacing back and forth.

“It makes sense.” Lloyd spoke up from his place leaned against the wall. “The eyes, the fangs, the healing. The most obvious thing is how he’s always thirsty and of course: the sun.” He pointed out.

“But vampires don’t exist!” Kai yelled, flipping down into the couch next to Nya and Zane.

“You did say that about the Serpentine and they did turn out to be real.” Nya pointed out.

“Look, Sensei Wu’s checking his sources or whatever. When he’s done, we’ll know for sure. Right now, we should probably scan the route to Jay’s parents for the Earth Driller before someone sees it.” Cole says, crossing his arms.

“Cole’s right. Nya and I will go look for it.” Lloyd says, leaning off the wall. “You three… try to talk to Jay.” He says, glancing towards their room Jay chose to hole himself in before heading out after Nya.

“Rock paper scissors?” Kai suggested.

“How about we all go.” Zane says as he stood, ushering them towards their room.

“Go away.” Jay says before they even reached the door, looking down at his completely healed hands.

“Not gonna happen.” Cole says, sliding the door open, looking at Jay who was sitting in the far corner of the room on the ground.

“You guys don’t get it.” Jay says with a frown, squeezing his hands into tight fists. “It’s not even that I can’t go out into the sun anymore. The abilities are cool and whatever but I’m dangerous! I’m so thirsty and it’s only getting worse! Zane’s safe but you guys and the others? Not so much.” He whispered the last bit.

“We don’t know that for sure.” Zane pointed out. “What you may need might not be blood. And even if it was, Ninjago has a few blood banks we can visit.”

“Plus, I don’t mind giving a few CCs of blood for a good cause.” Kai shrugged.

“Yeah. We’ve got your back. Vampire or not.” Cole says with a grin, sitting across from him, Kai and Zane following suit.

Jay looked up at them with large red eyes.

“Really?” He whispered, hopeful.

“Of course. We will always be brothers, no matter what.” Zane nods and Jay smiled a little.

______________

“The correct term is Nightwalker since these creatures are adept to nocturnal hunting.” Wu says, walking into their room some time later, a scroll in hand. “They originated from the Dark Island before it sunk but their numbers have always been few. To keep their species alive, they sometimes infect a human through blood. They indeed feed off blood.” He informed them and Jay frowns.

“But, the blood of animals is a good alternative. They- and in extension you- would need significantly more to control the thirst. A week without a meal and your Nightwalker instincts will make you feral.” Wu continued and they all gasped. “But we will not let that happen. The good news is immunity to the sun comes with time. In about two weeks or so, you will be able to walk outside as you please without getting burned.” He says, closing the scroll.

“Well. That isn’t too bad.” Jay says, sounding and looking unsure. “Any uh… Any chance of me getting a meal soon?” He asked shyly.

“Right here.” Cole says, rolling up his sleeve and Jay looked at him alarmed.

“It’s fine.” Wu approved. “You are able to get full after all. Roughly half a pint every day and you will be fine.”

“Half a pint? That’s doable. Come on Jay.” Cole urged, sticking his wrist out to him.

“Well… If you think it’s ok…” Jay unsurely, reaching out to take his worst, shifting closer.

He could hear his heart beating and he wasn’t afraid, surprisingly. He leaned down and sniffed at his wrist for reasons beyond him before baring his longer fangs. A quick look at Cole and a nod made him move forward, sinking his fangs into his skin. Blood welled up into his mouth and- oh wow. It’s really good… He drank eagerly, feeling the thirst starting to ebb away with more of the warm liquid flowing down his throat.

Cole watched along with everyone else, the initial pain fading into a feeling that made him feel warm and a little fuzzy. It wasn’t as bad as he expected… Soon, Jay pulled his fangs back, swiping his tongue over the wound, making Cole blush as he did. Once he moved away, Cole could clearly see the two tiny pinpricks on his wrist, so small, they most likely won’t even scar.

“Did it hurt?” Zane questioned, curiously.

“At first. Then it just felt… I dunno. I just felt warm all over.” He shrugged.

He still does actually.

“Thanks Cole.” Jay says with a small smile, eyes blue again but still slitted.

“Hey, it’s no problem.” Cole grinned just as Lloyd and Nya returned.

“The Driller has already been towed. We spotted the tow company bringing it into Ninjago on the way. It looked gruesome.“ Lloyd says with a grimace as they walked in.

"What did we miss?” Nya asked with an arched brow, noticing the small gathering in their room.

“Quite a few things….” Zane says then began to fill them in.

Jay didn’t care what Sensei Wu said. He’s sticking with Vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so pardon the mistakes!


End file.
